


Team Game Night

by Crunchbacca



Series: RWBY Forever [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Relationships, Board Games, Disaster, F/F, Gen, Mostly silly, Team Bonding, Team RWBY - Freeform, heck it, tags are still hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchbacca/pseuds/Crunchbacca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is sick and tired of it. All the time her teammates are running off when they should be bonding. Well no more. Tonight, she's going to set things straight with the perfect plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Game Night

The three of them turned their attention to the center of the room, giving Ruby a universal look of confusion.   
"You want us to do what?" Asked Weiss, distracted from the school work sitting on the desk before her. She was twisted around, peering at Ruby over the back of her chair with a look of incredulity.   
"A game night!" Ruby said, hammering the bottom of her fist against her palm in a gesture of decisiveness. "We need to increase our team bonding time."   
"Ruby, we practically spend all day together." Blake said from Yang's bunk, where she was attempting to assist Yang with some of her more troublesome areas of study. Unfortunately, Yang proved to be just as troublesome herself, sparing no effort in her mission to distract Blake from the task at hand.   
"Exactly!" Ruby said. "But it's always for school stuff. We're either in classes, or training, or studying. We never just have fun together."   
"That's not true. We hang out all the time." Yang said, rolling onto her back and hanging her head off the side of the bunk, trapping her textbooks beneath her to Blake's ever growing irritation.   
"When's the last time we all hung out as a team?" Ruby questioned. "Every weekend we all either pair off or each go and do our own thing. Well, no more! I declare Friday night to be Team Game Night!"   
The announcement was met with unanimous groans.   
"Come one guys." Ruby pleaded. "It'll be fun! Everyone can choose a game and we'll make snacks!"   
"Listen, Rube." Yang said as Blake rolled her back to her stomach with a gentle shove. "I love snacks as much as the next gal, but I'm pretty sure I've got better things to do on a Friday night."   
"We're well aware." Weiss mumbled. The team was kept quite up to date on Yang's weekend activities, which were varied and many. In fact, they would have been hard pressed not to notice, as Yang's plans more often than not involved disrupting the team's sleep schedule via loud music and questionable antics. This was something which Weiss could not tolerate.   
"You got a problem, ice queen?" asked Yang, raising an eyebrow in bemused curiosity.   
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you giant toddler." said Weiss. Though her tone was even, she shot Yang a cold glare. 

 Ruby's eyes darted back and forth between her bickering teammates. This gave her an idea.   
"We could play for keeps." She said, a mischievous grin forming slowly on her lips.   
They turned their eyes back to Ruby, Weiss and Yang curious, Blake nervous.   
"What exactly do you mean by that?" Weiss questioned, eyes narrowing in a skeptical stare.   
"We could make it a contest." Ruby said, emphasizing her words with expressive hand movements, hoping to stir up excitement. "Winner gets... something. Like, no chores for the week, or some sort of title."   
"Or better yet," said Yang, bolting upright and showering loose papers on the ground below, "the loser could have to do something embarrassing and we get to laugh at them."   
She made no effort to disguise her focus on Weiss as she said this. Blake tossed her pen to the ground in frustration, having given up on teaching Yang anything.   
"Or maybe both." Weiss suggested, her glare back on at full strength.   
"Sounds perfect." Yang agreed, returning the glare with a smirk.   
"Good." said Weiss.   
"Great." agreed Yang.   
"Awesome!" yelled Ruby. "That's three in favor of game night."   
The room turned it's attention to Blake.    
"Honestly, Ruby. I have important things to do in the evenings." Blake said.   
"Blake, if you're not doing schoolwork you're just reading." Ruby said.   
"Are you trying to say that's not important?" Blake said, trying hard to sound hurt by the suggestion.   
"No! Of course not! But _god,_ you do it so much. How many books do you even have?"   
"Just all these ones you can clearly see. And no others." Blake said, a little more quickly than was necessary. Aware of all the strange looks she was receiving, she gave a resigned sigh.   
"I know I'm going to regret this." She said.   
"Good enough!" Ruby said with a smile. "Team game night is a go!"   
"Can't wait for some good clean fun." Yang said, interlacing her fingers and cracking them with a stretch. "Let's play fair and have the best woman win, huh Weissy."   
"Oh, don't worry about me." Weiss said with a scoff. "Just make sure you don't get your hopes up. Also, never call me "Weissy" again."   
"You got it, ace." Yang said with a smirk.   
"Enough chit chat!" Ruby said. "Everyone go pick a game. We'll meet back here in five!"   
With that, the three of them rushed from the room, leaving Blake to catch up.   
"Oh god..." Blake said, burying her face in her hands. "This is going to go so wrong." 

Beacon's library was a powerful resource for the school's students. Extensive digital archives, as well as a commendable collection textbooks, scientific journals, and classical literature could be found. An often overlooked feature of the library was it's excellent collection of board games, available to be borrowed by any student. Tonight, this aspect of the installation was team RWBY's only concern. The four of them searched through the worn cardboard boxes, making their choice and escorting it to the room away from the prying eyes of their future competitors. Back at the room, the gathered in a circle, games behind their backs.   
"Alright team, cards on the table!" Ruby said. "Yang, you first."   
"Bam!" Yang yelled, revealing a stack of cards in each hand. "Poker!"   
"Yang!" Ruby groaned. "You were supposed to choose a board game!"   
"Hey, you never specified that." Yang said, errant cards dropping to the floor as she waggled a finger at Ruby. "And you literally just said cards on the table!"   
"Well do any of us even have enough money to play?" Ruby questioned.   
"We could always play strip poker..." Yang said, shifting her eyes between Blake and Weiss with a grin that was not reciprocated by either.   
"Yang. Don't be gross." Ruby said. "If you really want to play we can use peanuts or something."   
"Fine." Yang said with a slightly disappointed shrug. "That'll do."   
"What about you, Weiss." Ruby asked. "What did you bring?"   
"Hey wait!" Yang yelled, waving a hand wildly in front of Weiss, sending more cards to the floor. "Don't tell!"   
"Yang, what are you talking about." Ruby asked, the first signs of exasperation creeping into her voice.   
"We can't reveal what the games are until we play them." Yang said. "Someone could try to gain an unfair advantage."   
"What? How?!" Ruby demanded, exasperation fully manifested.   
"They could look up strategies on the sly while we're playing the other games. Or they could rig the match somehow. Hide stuff up their sleeves." Yang insisted. "We can't jeopardize Team Game Night's integrity that way."   
"You honestly think anyone here would do that?" Ruby asked, staring at Yang with incredulity.   
"I know I would." Yang said, offering a _"don't say I didn't warn you"_ shrug.   
"But wouldn't everyone have an inherent advantage at the game they chose?" Weiss questioned, seeming to take this line of reasoning far more seriously than Ruby.   
"Exactly." Yang agreed. "That's the home team advantage. For example, I picked poker because I know I can kick all of your shit in at poker. Boom! I've got an advantage. But that's an advantage everyone will get once."   
"Seriously?" Ruby said.   
"No." Weiss said, raising a hand to dismiss her. "It makes sense. The games will be revealed individually, so as to preserve the integrity of Team Game Night."   
Yang and Weiss exchanged glares of intensity, while Blake and Ruby exchanges glances of concern.   
"Alright then." Ruby said, throwing her arms up. "First up is poker. Next up is... whatever. Who knows."  

Once team RWBY came to the realization that peanuts did in fact cost money, the next half hour was spent trying to find a more appropriate form of currency. Eventually, Yang arrived with a large cardboard box full of styrofoam packing peanuts. They were painstakingly divided among them in large piles that collapsed at the slightest provocation. And so each of them sat, a small and easily disturbed mountain of makeshift currency beside them, the competitive tension heavy in the air. Ruby was having second guesses about "team bonding." Yang shuffled the cards thoroughly and dealt out two to each player.   
"All right, ladies." Yang said as she dealt. "Let's have a fair game. If you can't play fair don't get caught. Cheaters will have important limbs broken."   
"Or get talked to very sternly." Ruby said as she and Blake placed their blinds.   
"I don't need to cheat to win." Weiss said, taking her cards into her hand.   
"Well you're up first, princess." Yang said with a smirk, examining her own cards. "Are you gonna put your money where your mouth is?"   
"Of course I will." Weiss said, sliding a handful of "chips" forward. "I raise."   
"I fold." Yang declared.   
"What!" Weiss cried.   
"Yeah, Ruby's gonna win this one." Yang said, reclining on the floor.   
"I am?" Ruby said, surprised to hear the news.   
"Ruby has all the subtlety of an Ursa in a china shop." Yang said. "You can hear her thinking from a mile away."   
"Umm... I fold?" Blake said.   
"Blake too." Yang continued. "I can read her like a book."    
She sat back up, turning her attention to Blake.    
"I know what you're thinking at any given moment."   
"Is that so?" Blake said, unamused.   
"Yeah, right now you're thinking about how much you wish we had gone with strip poker." Yang said.   
"Wow, Yang." Blake said, voice monotone. "When you're right, you're right."   
"If you think you're so clever, then what's my tell?" Weiss said.   
Yang gave a chuckle. "If I knew, I would tell you, but honestly, I don't have one for you. I don't really need one."   
"And why, pray tell, is that?" Weiss asked, all but fuming.   
"Cause I don't have to be smart to beat you." Yang said. "I just have to keep you mad and you'll beat yourself."   
"You do yourself a disservice by telling me your strategies." Weiss said with an even voice. "I'm more than capable of controlling myself around your antics."   
"Sure you are ice queen." Yang said. "It might have been harder for you to control yourself if we were playing strip poker though."   
"Oh, god!" Ruby cried. "Can we stop talking about the strip poker!"   
Weiss looked down at her cards, which her clenching fists had folded nearly in half, and realized she might not be quite so stoic as she thought. Or perhaps Yang was just more unbearable. 

"Okay, I guess I'll stay in then." Ruby said, matching Weiss's chips. Yang dealt the flop, laying out three cards on the table. Ruby checked, driven more by Yang's faith in her hand then her own. Weiss, who had even less faith, was second guessing her chances. She considered folding, but realized that Yang was watching her intently, wearing an unbearable smirk.   
"I will check as well." Weiss declared, feigning disinterest in Yang's watchful gaze.   
The turn did little to encourage either of them, but they both checked regardless, each driven by different aspects of Yang's attention. At last the river came in the form of a jack, and Weiss felt a glimmer of hope. Now she had a pair of jacks. It wasn't much, but she was starting to suspect Ruby didn't have much either.   
"I guess I'll check." Ruby said, clearly lost.   
"I'll raise." Weiss said, feigning confidence as she added in a sizeable handful of chips.   
As expected, Ruby became increasingly nervous. It was clear she didn't have confidence in her chances. It wouldn't take much to make her fold.   
"Well then I'll raise!" Ruby cried, offering an even more sizable chunk of chips.   
She was brave, but she wasn't completely stupid. Weiss could make her fold, and then Yang would see who she was dealing with and have to take this game seriously.   
"I'm all in!" Weiss declared, certain Ruby wouldn't dare match her.   
"Me too!" Ruby cried almost before Weiss had finished speaking.   
"What!" Weiss cried. "Ruby you dolt!"   
"I'm sorry!" Ruby said. "I just got nervous!"   
"So you bet everything?!" Weiss said, more than a little confused and angry.   
"I go big when I get nervous, Weiss." Ruby said.   
"Thing's not going according to plan, princess?" Yang questioned.   
"This doesn't concern you, Yang." Weiss said. "You chickened out right away, remember?"   
"Yeah, missing out on this is just killing me." Yang groaned. "Win one for me, huh?"   
Weiss bit back a retort and returned her attention to the game. She and Ruby presented their cards. To Weiss's relief, Ruby presented a pair of sevens, beaten by her jacks.   
"That one goes to Weiss." Yang confirmed.   
"Ah, Yang!" Ruby cried. "That was all my chips. I thought you said my hand was good."   
"I had no idea what your hand was!" Yang said. "I just saw that you thought it was really good."   
"I kinda did." Ruby pouted. "Well poker is stupid anyway. I never know what's going on."   
"I taste salt..." Yang called in a sing-songy voice.   
"I taste you suck!" Ruby yelled, stomping off to her bed. 

The game carried on with Ruby watching from her bunk. She watched as Weiss became increasingly frustrated. Yang's confidence was unassailable; her commentary incorrigible. It was enough to drive Weiss up a wall. Ruby was losing interest quickly, and the game became a distant blur in her thoughts. It was some time before she was snapped back to reality by Yang's voice.   
"I'm all in." She said with a grin.   
Blake, ever a defensive player, had folded early in the round. Weiss hadn't backed down an inch yet, and now Yang was challenging her to put everything on the line. Weiss met Yang's confident gaze unflinchingly.    
_"She thinks I_ _won'_ _t_ _do it."_ Weiss thought. _"She thinks she knows_ _me_ _so well. thinks she's_ _so clever. She's_ _bluffing. She thinks she has me wrapped around her finger, but I'll show her. I'll show her!"_    
"So am I!" Weiss said, shoving her mountain of chips forward, sending them scattering across the playing space.   
"Well then let's see 'em, princess." Yang said, still grinning. 

Weiss rose to her feet as she slapped her cards against the floor.   
"Full house." She declared, now looking down on Yang.   
Yang gave a low chuckle.    
"Not bad, Weiss." she said, rising to her feet. "I know when I'm beat."   
She locked eyes with Weiss.   
"But I'm not about to beat by the likes of you."   
She released her cards with a casual flick of the wrist. They fluttered gently down to the ground, at last landing face up. Weiss's eyes widened in horror.   
"Four of a kind." Yang said. "For a one of a kind opponent, my princess."   
Weiss began to calculate where she could hide the body.   
"Okay!" Ruby cried, noticing the last of Weiss's good humor leaving her quickly. "Me and Weiss are going to go get some refreshments." She said, guiding an uncooperative Weiss towards the exit. "You guys just finish the game."   
"Do we have to?" Blake said. "This is torture."   
"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." Yang assured her.   
"Is that a promise?" Blake said, flashing Yang a skeptical glance.   
"It's... not a lie. Necessarily." Yang said with a shrug.   
"Wonderful." 

Having successfully evacuated Weiss from the room, Ruby gave a sigh of relief. Weiss, on the other hand, didn't seem to be breathing at all.   
"Weiss?" Ruby questioned, leaning in for a closer look at her evacuee's face. "We doing okay?"   
"Ruby!" Weiss exploded, sending Ruby jumping back with a yell. "Your sister is intolerable!"   
"You don't have to tell me. I live with her. Well, I guess we all do now, but..."   
"She thinks she's so smart, like she has me all figured out. Well she doesn't know me at all!"   
"Apparently she knows you well enough to whup you at cards." Ruby said, following up with a forced chuckle and a soft, playful punch to the arm.    
Her life flashed before her eyes at the sight of Weiss's vicious glare.   
"It doesn't matter." Weiss said. "It's just a game of luck and bluster. Just Yang's specialty. If she want's that win, she can have it. When we play a _real_ game I'll show her what I'm capable of."   
"Sounds perfect." Ruby said, relieved that Weiss's fury towards Yang was strong enough to divert all anger away from herself. "For now, want to go get some snacks for everyone?"   
"Fine."   
"Team RWBY?" Ruby raised a tentative fist of triumph into the air.   
"Don't push me, Ruby."   
"That's fine too." 

At last they returned, arms laden with varied snacks and drinks. Weiss froze in the doorway, causing Ruby to collide with her and nearly drop her cargo.   
"Ah!" Ruby cried. "Hey! Ground control to Weiss. What's going on?"   
Glancing over Weiss's shoulder, Ruby saw three things: Yang lying on her side, face buried in her hands. Blake, thoroughly content and lounging against a massive pile of packing peanuts. And finally, Weiss's smile, slowly growing in size and venom.   
"What's going on here?" Ruby questioned.   
"Can't you tell, Ruby?" said Weiss, voice brimming with excitement. "Someone got a little too big for her britches."   
Yang groaned incoherently.   
"How did you manage to bring down such a mighty foe, Blake?" Weiss asked, her tone equal measures of pure joy and scornful mocking.   
"What can I say?" Blake said with a shrug. "I can read her like a book."   
Yang's groans grew in intensity.   
"Alright!" Ruby cheered. "Game one has a winner! A point for Blake! I guess it also has a loser. That's me. So, minus one point for me? One loser point?"   
"Don't worry about it too much, Ruby." Weiss said, returning to her seat. "Besides," she said, leaning in close to Yang. "I think we all know who really lost."   
Yang couldn't bring herself to groan any harder, and chose instead to extend her hand to Weiss in a weary middle finger. 

"Well then," Ruby said. "It's time for the next person to show their game. Eenie, meenie, miney... Weiss. You go."   
"With pleasure." She replied, reaching beneath her bunk. "A game of real strategy."   
She revealed the battered case of an old chess set.   
"Of course!" Yang said, tossing an upturned hand in the air. "She chose the nerd game."   
"Weiss!" Ruby said, rubbing her temples. "Chess is a two player game. There's four of us."   
"Well, I figured we would just play tournament style."   
"Why can it never be simple?"   
"It's very simple. You're just making things difficult!"   
"Me!"   
Ruby looked to Blake in hopes of support. Blake subtly patted at the air in a "let it go" motion. Ruby sighed.    
"Alright! Chess then. No problem. You and Yang just go first so you can make out and get this over with."   
"Ruby. Don't be gross." Yang scolded.   
"Blake, I am going to commit a murder." Ruby said, no humor evident.   
Blake's patting intensified.   
 

"The only fair way to decide is random selection." Weiss said. She reached into the groceries and produced a box of pocky they had purchased at Blake's request. She gathered four together, breaking off a portion of two of them. She held them out to her teammates, concealing their ends.   
"Short straw versus short straw, long versus long. Sound fair?"   
"Good enough for me." said Yang, reaching to draw.   
She grimaced with displeasure upon drawing a short stick.   
"Boo! I got the loser draw."   
"You don't even know what it means yet." Weiss said, becoming exasperated even before the game began.   
"It means I get less snack." Yang replied, popping the pocky into her mouth.   
Ruby tossed Yang a bag of chips before drawing herself.   
"Hey, I got short too. I guess it's me and Yang then."   
"Booyah!" Yang struggled to say through a mouthful of chips, extending a fist bump towards Ruby, which she happily reciprocated.   
"Alright then." said Weiss. "Blake and I will play each other. We'll go first since we drew the long straws."   
"Whatever." Yang said, flopping onto her back. "Wake me when it's over."   
"If I must." Weiss said, rolling her eyes.   
"Are you suggesting..." Yang said with a pause, "That you will not miss my company? I am shocked and offended."   
Weiss fought to hold back a biting response. This was getting childish. Yang knew it too, she just didn't care. Well she had no intention of stooping to Yang's level. If tonight had proven anything, it was that Yang wasn't so great as she thought. It was only a matter of time before she would be humbled for good.   
"Weiss, you're scaring me..."   
Ruby's distant voice broke Weiss from her thoughts, making her acutely aware of the scheming grimace on her face. She was becoming far too invested in this. It was unbecoming of her.   
"Quiet, you dolt. I don't know what you're talking about."    
"Yay. Team spirit." Ruby muttered quietly, feigning the jubilation of true comradery. 

Ignoring Ruby's disgruntled commentary, Weiss unpacked the game. As Weiss and Blake prepared the board, Ruby started thinking that Yang, who was now fast asleep, may have had the right idea. She gathered up her study materials and climbed into her bunk, making herself comfortable. From this vantage, she could easily alternate between reading and watching the game, not to mention taking a quick rest should the urge strike her.   
"Alright." Weiss said. "The first move is yours, Blake."   
"Doesn't white usually go first?" Ruby asked without looking down from her book.   
"Yes, you dummy." Weiss scolded. "Blake _is_ white."   
At this, Ruby did look down.   
"Seriously?"   
"What's wrong with that?"   
"Nothing. Forget I said anything."   
Weiss gave an exasperated sigh and returned her focus to the game. Ruby's focus returned to her book. It wasn't much more interesting than a game of chess, but it seemed likely to be less stressful.   
_Click._    
The sound of the first move, somehow ceremonious in it's simplicity, rang from outside of Ruby's vision. After a few moments, it was followed by another.   
_Click_    
The same sound, but somehow less powerful, bearing a precedent.   
_Click_    
_Click_    
_Click_ _Click_    
_Click_ _Click_    
The tempo of the sound raised slowly, creating a soothing and consistent rhythm that was not entirely unpleasant. Ruby found it became increasingly difficult to focus on her reading, though not due to any distraction, but rather due to a gentle lull that was ebbing over her. Pushing her book to the side, she decided Yang _defin_ _i_ _tely_ had the right idea. Pulling her pillow snug beneath her chin, she closed her eyes. A few minutes couldn't hurt. She didn't realize how tired she was before now. How long had then been playing? No matter now. Just a quick rest now and it would be fine. Just focus on the metronome click of the game. Soothing and constant. Click. Click click. 

_Click_ _Click_ _Click_ _Click_ _Click_ _Click_ _Click_ _Click_  

Okay, something was happening. Ruby pushed herself up from the bed to peer down on the combatants below. Her jaw dropped as watched them play. They moved so quickly. Advancing and retreating and advancing again before Ruby could even tell why, or what they were even doing for that matter. In their faces, Ruby saw the same intensity that had Weiss and Yang had shown in their battle. But rather than petty spite, their looks demonstrated calculation. They weren't trying to prove anything about themselves, they were trying to see what the other was hiding. Even as quickly as they were playing, few pieces had yet been removed. They were cautious, testing one another, unsure what to expect. 

Weiss noticed this trend as well. In her last game, Yang and already presumed to know her mindset. Unfortunately, she had been right, though not through any stroke of genius. She had just gotten under her skin, plain and simple. Now that she was against Blake, she was playing an opponent who was trying to feel her out and learn her thought process. And she had to do the same in turn. It was thrilling, and the first time she had felt challenged, rather than just angry, all night. Their rushing movements were not some juvenile game of chicken. It was the dance of battle, flowing but calculated. Measured tests of an enemy that was dangerous. Respected. 

As Blake had suspected, Schnee was good. Neither of them were novices. In fact, the game was probably an important facet of both of their lives, she guessed. In very different ways, of course. But then again, maybe not so different. Like any battle, it was a contest of deception above all else. That was something the Schnee's were intimately familiar with. Perhaps even more so amongst themselves. For every authentic move, there were ten that were little more than a veil. Even with all the artistry, Weiss was not distracted from the real game being played, and allowed Blake no quarter to advance. But as good as Weiss was, she was transparent. Blake hated to validate Yang's childish prodding, but Weiss wasn't hard to figure out. Her approach was regimented and stiff. Flawless in execution, but obvious in design. Weiss trained in Atlas long before she came to Beacon, and that made her a cunning strategist, but not a devious one. She attacked with precision that was formulaic and studied, like an officer fresh from academy. Blake had never fought that way. She never had the opportunity. She always had to lie in the dirt. Come at them sideways. When the enemy came for a gunfight, she came with knives and shadows. When they came with smiles and lies, she met them with thunder and fury. Her side never had what it took the meet the enemy on their terms, so they took their strength and met them on ground where it was meaningless. All that fancy armor had to become dead weight. Top of the line guns, over complicated trinkets. High powered bombs, risks of collateral damage. When it worked, they could bring giants to their knees, but when the gambit failed, the consequences could be immeasurably dire. That's why the lie had to be perfect. They had to believe they were powerful, right up until the last moment. The moment you cut them down. 

"Checkmate." Blake said.   
The clicking came to an abrupt halt. Weiss stared at the board, her eyes first wide as saucers, then narrowed to slits as she scanned the board desperately.   
"How did you...? How did I not see that?" She asked, looking up at Blake in confusion.   
"Because I made you look the other way."   
"What? But I was just a few moves away..."   
"Exactly. That's what you were looking at."   
Blake spoke carefully. Partly because her mind was still in the cautious state of battle. More so because she wished to help Weiss understand without sounding terribly condescending. Advice from a victor always carried a sour note.   
"I was so careful." Weiss moaned. "I can't believe this."   
"You're a great player, Weiss." Blake assured her. "Just not a great liar."   
_"I guess we can't all be.._ _."_    
Part of Weiss had wanted to say that, but the rest of her was horrified at the thought. Maybe it wasn't just Yang. She was letting this whole stupid thing get her all riled up. She had to let this go. She gave a resigned sigh and held out her hand.   
"Good game, Blake."   
There was a hesitation. It was brief, but not unnoticed by Weiss. Glancing up, she saw reservation in Blake's eyes. She realized in an instant that her thoughts, though silent, were betrayed to Blake, who's scrutiny of her mindset had not laxed since the game's end. She may not have know what Weiss had thought, but she saw the spark of spite and hurtfulness flare up in her eyes all the same. Any fire Weiss may have felt was washed out by guilt and embarrassment over her childish pride. The moment passed and Blake took her hand.   
"It really was a good game." Weiss said, meek and apologetic, offering her regret without art.   
If Weiss's anger had seemed a droplet to Blake, then her penitence was a rain, presented openly and unflinchingly to her observation. Even if she wasn't perfect, Weiss was still a good friend. Not many people deserved the benefit of the doubt, but she could afford it for Weiss Schnee.   
"It was." Blake agreed, shaking Weiss hand more firmly. "I was glad to play you, Weiss."   
Forgiveness for an unknown slight. Relief towards the restitution. A unanimous satisfaction at a game well played. All these things passed between them in their unspoken language. Thoughts that were invisible to all but the two of them. 

"Holy shit." Yang and Ruby said in much plainer speech, though Ruby's exclamation was self censored to a milder "shoot."   
The chorus of audible speech almost startled Blake and Weiss. They turned to see the sisters staring at them, mouths agape, Yang's hair standing wildly from her impromptu nap. Blake and Weiss looked at each other, and then back to them with a smile.   
"So, who's next?" Blake asked.   
Ruby and Yang looked at each other and then back to them.   
"I forfeit." They each said, once again in unison.   
"You don't even want to try?" Blake asked.   
"What's the point!?" Yang cried. "I'm not sure I even remember how the horses move!"   
"I definitely have no idea how the horses move." Ruby agreed. "Yang and I will settle for third and fourth, right Yang?"   
"Right." Yang agreed. "As long as I'm third."   
"What? Why?"   
"Well I probably would have won."   
"You know what, fine. Yang takes third."   
"Woohoo! Taking the bronze! Better luck next time, Rubes."   
"Oh boy." Ruby said, sliding wearily down from her bunk. "Game two goes to Blake. That means you're two for two."   
"Lovely." Blake said with a smile of satisfaction.   
"Let's go ahead and do your game next then." Ruby said.   
"Sure."   
Blake reached beneath her bunk. She presented a rectangular cardboard box with faded markings on it's cover. Her teammates' eyes widened in horror.   
"Blake, no..." Ruby said, practically trembling.   
"Oh yes." Blake said, no remorse in her voice.   
In her arms, she held a game that had ended relationships stronger and far less volatile than the ones in this room. A game of betrayal, and the inevitable downfall of all solidarity. In her hands, she held the game that caused Yang to break not one, nor two, but three human bones in her lifetime. 

In her arms, she held Monopoly. 

The next four hours passed in a maelstrom of fear and anger to terrible to relate. Yang's bitter descent into extortion and intimidation. Blake's sabotage of promising building projects. The terrible collapse of Weiss's financial empire. Ruby mostly cried in a corner, clinging desperately to the deeds of a pair of mismatched properties and a single utility, mere dollars to her name. In the end, only Blake and Yang still stood, both of their treasuries driven to their knees, cold eyes surveying kingdoms of dirt.   
"Your move, Blake."   
Yang practically spat the last word. It tasted sour in her mouth. How could it not after what she had done? So much lost, and for what? Blake looked up, sweat soaked brow furrowed in seething hatred. It burned to even look at her. All she could see in Yang's eyes was the fall of everything she had worked to build. The fire. It was everywhere. Blake took the dice in her hand, rattling them with a few malicious shakes before dropping them onto the board. Four. Just enough to pass by Yang's deadly Atlas territories unharmed, landing safely on go. Yang gave a violent scoff.   
"Luck can't protect you forever.   
"I don't need it to." Blake said, unwavering voice not betraying her burning hate.   
"We'll see." Yang answered with a raspy laugh.   
She took up the dice herself. All she needed was a six or higher, and she would escape the minefield that was Blake's Vale properties. Even a four would be safe, landing her on the sanctuary of the community chest. She rolled, the world slowing to a crawl as the dice bounced and barrelled one over the other. They came to an agonizing halt, first one and then... One. 

Snake eyes. But she wouldn't get to roll again. Not this time. Yang looked up slowly to see Blake's contemptuous smile.   
"Well, I guess you owe me exactly..."   
In one swift motion, Yang flipped the board into the air, raining plastic and paper across the entire room. She followed quickly with a powerful punch, slamming the board into the opposite wall face first. There it stayed, lodged firmly in place, cracks stretching along the wall from it's edges. Yang stood there, panting with animal savagery. There was a long silence, each of them drawn out from their own suffering by the explosive outburst. Tension hung heavily in the air.   
"Good... game?" Blake said after a long while.   
Yang spun around and stomped out of the room, nearly throwing the door off it's hinges in the process. Team JNPR stole a cautious glance through their door across the hall. Upon seeing the gently fluttering bills in the air, Nora understood the situation. She drew the rest of her team back to safety as quickly as she could. Team RWBY's fate was in their own hands now. Blake felt a tugging at her leg, and looked down to see Ruby reaching up from the floor.   
"Blake, why would you do this?"   
Her voice wasn't angry. It was confused. Afraid. Blake had made a terrible mistake.   
She wanted to go after Yang, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. It was likely for the better, as Yang was far from being in the mood for company. Weiss was lying face down on her bed, completely motionless, and Ruby had curled into a fetal position. No help would come from her teammates. Blake gave a long sigh. She would have to fix this herself. With a nervous swallow she overcame her trepidation, following the echo of stomping boots.  

Ruby and Weiss were left behind, each struggling to cling to consciousness. The game had been long and bitter, and it was nearly sunrise. Ruby never could have predicted the toll this event would take on her team. She couldn't let them stay scattered and divided. Ruby pulled herself across the floor towards Weiss's bunk, calling her name as she crawled.   
"Shut up, Ruby." Weiss said, muffled voice barely audible through her pillow. "Leave me alone."   
Ruby persisted, her call only growing in length and volume.   
"Weiiiisssss... We have to work together! For the team!"   
"The team is dead, Ruby. You killed us all."   
Ruby's brow furrowed in determination as she yanked herself to a kneeling position at Weiss's bedside. She would not tolerate this defeatism in her team.   
"Now you listen here, Weiss. The day may come when our team is scattered and broken, but it's not today. Not over this. We're stronger than any game of cardboard and plastic, and this is the day we prove it. Team RWBY is going to rise above and come out the other side stronger Are you with me?"   
At least, that's what she meant to say. To Weiss, it sounded more like a string of vowels infused with a tone of resolve. Weiss remained unresponsive, and Ruby became despondent. She leaned her back against Weiss's bed frame, sliding to the ground with a forlorn plop. How did Yang get Weiss to do what she wanted all the time? Ruby pondered this, somewhat jealous of her sister's skills of manipulation.   
_"She just gets her angry, I suppose."_ Ruby thought.    
Looking back at Weiss, Ruby got an idea. 

With a terrifying suddenness, Weiss felt roughly 100 pounds crash on top of her. She gave an involuntary yelp and started to roll evasively, but the invading force had latched itself firmly to her back.   
"Ruby!" Weiss cried, realizing the source of the attack. "What are you doing! Get off of me!"   
"No!" Ruby cried, tightening her arms around Weiss's stomach. "Not until you help me save team RWBY!"   
"Stop being such a child!" Weiss scolded as she attempted to wriggle from Ruby's iron grip.   
"Noo!" Ruby cried, her words and hold becoming more enthusiastic.   
Weiss continued to struggle, but it was useless, as every movement made Ruby's grip stronger. At last, Weiss could hardly breathe.   
"Fine!" Weiss at last conceded. "Just let me go and I'll help you find Blake and Yang. Are you happy?"   
"Nooo!" Ruby persisted.   
"Well what do you want then!?"   
"You also have to say "Go team RWBY!" to prove that your committed to the team and not just trying to escape."   
"Are you serious?" Weiss asked.   
Looking in Ruby's eyes, it was plain to see she was.   
"Fine." Weiss said, rolling her eyes. "Go team RWBY."   
"No, Weiss!" Ruby said, unsatisfied with Weiss's monotone delivery. "Say it like you mean it! It's up to us to save our team!"   
"Fine! You petulant child!"   
Weiss gave a resigned sigh, and then drew in a deep breath.   
"Go team RWBY!" she cried.    
Her voice had the unbridled enthusiasm of an overzealous parent at their child's soccer tournament, and her smile was bright as sunshine. Ruby could only stare in awe at this strange and alien form of Weiss. Then, with a snort, she started laughing. She couldn't help herself. Everything about it was so contrary to Weiss's nature that it seemed a bizarre parody. Weiss's smile melted into an indignant frown, shining bright red with embarrassment, as she wriggled her way out of Ruby's laughter weakened arms.   
"You little brat." She scolded as she slipped away. "See if I ever listen to you again."   
Ruby forced herself to sit up, wiping a tear as the laughter faded. She looked at Weiss, who now stood with her arms crossed and her back to Ruby.   
"It's nice to see you smile, Weiss." Ruby said. "It's very pretty."   
Weiss was thankful to have her back to Ruby as she flashed bright red again. She struggled to stay stoic, but could hardly keep from squirming. She spun around, giving Ruby a firm flick on the nose.   
"Shush, you dolt." She said, moving to the door. "Let's go find our teammates."   
"Team RWBY!" Ruby cheered, voice distorted as she held her throbbing nose.   
"Team RWBY." Weiss agreed, struggling to keep her involuntary grin from Ruby's view as they walked out the door. 

Blake was having less luck in her attempts at reconciliation. Yang was moving quickly and was already outside. She became much harder to follow without the halls echoing her progress back towards Blake. Her vision unhindered by the night's darkness, Blake managed to spot Yang just before she disappeared around a corner. Pursuing from a cautious distance, she followed her to the parking building where students kept their personal vehicles. Yang found her way to her bike, throwing a leg over one side and settling onto the seat. She had taken her helmet from it's mount, just starting to put it on as Blake came into view.   
"Yang, what are you doing?" Blake asked, her tone more weary than inquisitive.   
"I'm just going for a ride." Yang answered, lowering the helmet to her side. "I'll be back by tomorrow."   
"This is stupid."   
"I know it is. That's why I'm leaving and coming back and everyone is over it."   
"That's not how we should deal with this."   
Even as she said it, Blake knew her words were hollow. Yang had the right idea. Let the fires put themselves out. It wasn't worth the trouble. But that wasn't what a team was supposed to be, was it?   
"Well then." Yang said, donning her helmet as though she already knew she wouldn't be convinced. "How do you think we should deal with this?"   
"I don't know. Let's just talk it out. As a team."   
"Nope. Too mad. We all are."   
The bike's engine roared to life, echoing through the structure's winding passages. Yang paused for a long moment.   
"Why don't you just come with me? Just for tonight we can be a team of two, leave the team RWBY problems behind for a bit."   
Blake couldn't answer. It wasn't that she couldn't decide, but that she had known too quickly what she wanted to do. She wanted to run.   
"C'mon." Yang urged her. "For me?"   
Blake gave a pained sigh.   
"Yang, if something like this is able to split us up, what does that say about the future of our team?"   
Another period of silence followed, the weight resting this time on Yang.   
"I don't know." Yang answered. "I'll deal with that when I get there."   
But Blake knew that wasn't true. Maybe Yang did too. When you run, you run downhill, and turning back to fight becomes a long, long climb. The bike growled menacingly as Yang revved it's engine. Looking at the floor, Blake stepped to one side. It was too late to change her mind and join Yang in her escape. The bike was already in motion, tires squealing in protest as she rocketed forward.  

Without warning, a bolt of red leapt around the corner, stopping in front of Yang's path. Yang braked as hard as she could, but the only thing that kept her from colliding with Ruby was the spinning black glyph that appeared under her vehicle. Ruby stood with her arms stretched out to her sides and her eyes shut tight. She forced one slowly open. Seeing that she indeed was not run over, she nearly melted to the ground as her tense body slackened.   
"Ruby!" Weiss cried from behind her. "Are you out of your mind?!"   
Weiss released her glyph, leaving Yang's now stationary bike free, and rushed to Ruby's side. Blake quickly followed suite, Yang only able to stare, stunned.   
"What were you thinking!" Weiss demanded, shaking Ruby by the shoulders.   
"I had to." Ruby stuttered out. "I'm our leader. I can't let our team get broken up. It'd be all my fault."   
Ruby seemed near tears at the last sentence. Weiss froze, stunned at their leader's imbecility and dedication.   
"You dunce! Getting yourself run over won't do anyone any good!"   
Unsure of how to continue, Weiss stumbled over her words, at last managing,    
"We need you."   
 

Before Weiss knew what was happening, Ruby was once again clinging against her in a tight hug, burying her face in Weiss's shoulder. After a moment of stuttering protest, Weiss gave up and returned it. As Ruby sniffled, Weiss raised her eyes to Blake and Yang in a powerful glare that said,   
_"This is_ _your faults_ _. You better not leave this all to me."_    
Blake stepped forward, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder.   
"I'm sorry we ruined Team Game Night, Ruby." Blake said. "We all got carried away. It was a good idea though. How about we all just go back and get some rest." Blake suggested, raising her eyes to Yang. "We'll all feel better for it."   
Yang stood there beside her bike a moment, unsure of what to say. That had been a close call. Ruby's aura certainly would have taken the brunt of the blow, but it still would have been bad. What had Ruby been thinking? She may have just been a kid, but Ruby had always taken her responsibilities very seriously, and this team was her biggest charge yet. Yang hadn't considered the effect leaving would have on her. She would take it personally. Probably even more so than if Blake of Weiss pulled the same stunt. But neither of them would. Both of them had more loyalty to team RWBY than Yang. To her own sister. At last, she gave a scoffing laugh, tossing her helmet aside.   
"As if." She said, stepping forward.   
She gathered the three of them up in a massive bear hug, lifting them off of the ground.   
"If you jerks think you can skip my little sister's game, you've got something else coming!"   
"Yang..." Ruby groaned. "You're crushing my ribs."   
"Yeah, and I'm gonna crush the rest of you too once we start playing." Yang said with a grin. "Alright, team. How about we forget about all the other nonsense. All or nothing on the final game, who's in?"   
Yang dropped her teammates back to the ground, sending Weiss and Ruby crashing down as their feet tangled.   
"That sounds wonderful." Blake agreed, stepping to Yang's side and resting a hand on her shoulder.   
Yang gave an oversized grin that Blake found both ridiculous and endearing.    
"I too think that is an excellent idea." Weiss said, pushing off Ruby's head to get back to her feet.   
"Sure, okay. If everyone wants to." Ruby said, grabbing Weiss's unsuspecting arm to pull herself back up, nearly sending them both back to the floor.   
"Hell yeah!" Yang cheered. "Let's go!" 

The team turned back towards home, Ruby and Weiss leading the way, with Yang and Blake shortly behind. As they walked, Blake noticed Yang's grin was slowly dissipating into a distant frown.   
"Something wrong?" Blake asked.   
"I just feel kind of bad for trying to run off like that." Yang answered with a shrug.   
"But you didn't. That's what matters."   
"I don't know. I was really going to. I was going to leave my sister and my friends to deal with their own problems. Over nothing, really. What does that say about me?"   
Blake didn't really know what to say to that. She understood the feeling, more than Yang knew, but there was no way she could tell her that.   
"It's in the past now." Blake said. "Try not to worry about it."   
Yang gave a low grumble, clearly determined to dwell on the situation. Blake decided to give her something else to think about. She leaned in as they walked, planting a small kiss on Yang's cheek. Yang's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, then her pensive frown turned back to her oversized grin. They walked back home, hand in hand, and not another word between them. 

Back in the room they all gathered around, the tribulations of the night forgotten as they eagerly awaited the revelation of Ruby's game.   
"Alright, Ruby." Yang said. "This is for all the marbles. Whaddaya got?"   
"Okay, I haven't played this since I was a kid, but I remember it was awesome."   
"Just show us already!" Weiss said, trying to sound exasperated, but only managing a strained form of excitement.   
"Alright... Bam!" Ruby cried, revealing the box she held behind her back.   
The group stood frozen for a long moment, realization slowly dawning on their faces.   
"Ruby." Yang said. "Is that Chutes and Ladders?"   
"Yeah." Ruby said noticing the shift in attitude. "What's the matter?"   
"Ruby." Blake said. "You realize that game is literally all luck."   
"No!" Ruby insisted, starting to unpack the box. "See, look. You've got the map, and the pieces, and this spinner, and... that's it. Oh god it's just luck. You just spin and move! What even is the point of this? Who would make a game like this?!"   
"Well, it is for children." Weiss said. "Honestly it seems like it would be right up your alley."   
"You think you're clever, don't you Weiss." Ruby said, unamused. "Well forget it. This is dumb."   
"Oh no." Yang said. "I didn't go through all this just for you to call it quits now. We're seeing this through to the end."   
"Seriously, Yang?" Ruby asked. "This is stupid."   
"You're stupid." Yang replied as she set the pieces in their starting positions. "Everybody sit down and shut up." 

The game was as pointless and frustrating as any game of Chutes and Ladders could be. Ruby was lucky at first, climbing faster than the others, but became caught in a loop of setbacks, leaving her to watch as her teammates rushed past her. Blake and Yang were neck and neck for most of the race, until a lucky roll jumped Yang ahead. Weiss's progress was slow but consistent, luckily avoiding many of the pitfalls her teammates fell prey to. In the end, Yang was a mere two spaces from the end, with Weiss only three behind her. Yang arrived at the turn she expected to be her last.   
"Read 'em and weep ladies." Yang declared as she gave the spinner a vigorous twirl.   
"We're not playing poker anymore, Yang." Ruby said.   
"Might as well be, 'cause I'm about to win."   
"But you lost pok..."   
"Shh!" Yang interrupted, leaning anxiously over the spinner as it slowed.   
One.   
"Are you kidding me?!" Yang cried, throwing her hands over her eyes and falling backwards onto Blake's lap. "This can't be happening!"   
"There, there." Blake comforted, patting Yang on the head.   
Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang's melodrama and claimed the spinner for herself. She took a deep breath and gave the arrow a powerful flick. It spun wildly, and then it slowed... 

Six. 

The uproar was immediate and intense. Weiss threw her arms triumphantly into the air, unphased as a loudly cheering Ruby dived into her side for a victory hug. Yang groaned loudly, defeated by only a single space. Overcome with dejection, she sprawled out limply across Blake's lap. Blake herself smiled with satisfaction, still absentmindedly patting Yang's head.   
"Ah well, that's alright." Yang said with a grin. "I already hit the jackpot once tonight."   
She looked up towards Blake, who was looking quite specifically away from her.   
"Yang." Ruby said. "You didn't win a single game."   
"Oh, I won a game." Yang insisted. "The game of lo..."   
"Well then, Ruby." Blake interrupted. "What does Weiss win?"   
There was a long pause as Ruby pondered.   
"I dunno." She answered.   
"Well since I got second, I should choose." Yang insisted.   
"Yang, I don't think..."   
"How about a kiss from the most beautiful girl in the room?"   
"Ugh. Spare me the thought." Weiss said, sticking out her tongue in disgust.   
"Well that's not a very nice way to talk about Blake." Yang scolded.   
Blake delivered a forceful flick to the side of Yang's head.   
"Ow!" Yang cried. "That smarts!"   
"Right!" Ruby cried, flashing an accusatory glare at Weiss.   
"Honestly, childishness must run in your family." Weiss said.   
"You could be less right." Ruby said with a shrug as she considered her relatives.   
"How about a title?" Blake suggested.   
"Not a bad idea." Weiss said, stroking her chin pensively. "Instead of the ice queen, I'll be the dice queen."   
This was met with an overpowering silence.   
"Come on!" Weiss cried, face burning. "Nothing! It wasn't that bad. And I don't need any smart remarks from you, Yang."   
"Hey, I didn't say anything." Yang said, raising her hands defensively.   
"Anyways." Weiss said, recovering her composure. "For the rest of this week, you are all required to refer to me as Weiss Schnee, Undisputed Master of Game Night. And I will allow no shortcuts."   
"All week!" Ruby cried. "But Weiss..."   
"I beg your pardon?"   
Ruby gave a defeated sigh.   
"Sorry Weiss Schnee, Undisputed Master of Game Night."   
"Your apology is accepted, Ruby."   
"Maybe the next 48 hours would more reasonable." said Blake.   
"Fair enough." Weiss conceded. "I imagine this will get old quicker than one might expect anyway." 

"Hold on a minute..." Yang said. "If I remember correctly, the loser was supposed to get something too."   
"I'm pretty sure you just now made that up, Yang." Ruby said.   
"No, no, I remember. We definitely said that!"   
"I do seem to recall that being mentioned." Weiss said. "Seeing as Ruby came in last, what's her prize?"    
"Oh I've got an idea." Yang said all too eagerly.   
"Or, better yet, we could not do whatever your thinking." Ruby suggested.   
"What if she has to give a big ol' smooch to the next person she sees?" Yang said with a devilish grin.   
"Yang, you seriously have a one track mind." Ruby said. "That would be really weird and awkward, but I guess it could be worse."   
Ruby didn't care to admit it, but this situation was more likely to be to her benefit than not. Free kisses with a built in excuse? Explaining that she was smooching a stranger because she lost a bet was hardly a get out of jail free card, but combined with the signature Ruby Rose charm, it might be enough to woo one of the many lovely huntresses in Beacon.   
"Or perhaps, the next boy you see." Yang said, her smile turning all the more cruel.   
"Yang, I will die."   
"Fine, fine." Yang said. "We wouldn't want you to have an allergic reaction. Next girl then."   
"Present company excluded, I should hope." Weiss added. "I was thinking something along the "can't be obnoxious for a day" line, but this does sound fun."   
"You guys are the worst." Ruby said, not quite convincingly. "But a deal is a deal, and you guys did win."   
Blake seemed to be distracted, navigating her scroll intently.   
"Well it's settled then." Yang said. "Would you agree, Weiss Schnee, Undisputed Master of Game Night?"   
"Yes. Yes I would." Weiss answered, quite satisfied at hearing her title. 

As the excitement of Team Game Night wore off, they four of them noticed that there shared room was in rough shape. Between the snack crumbs, overabundance of packing peanuts, and game boards embedded in walls, there was much work to be done. The process of cleaning the demolished room had only just begun when there was a knock at the door.   
"Can one of you guys get that?" Ruby said, occupied with the clean up process.   
No one answered.   
"Guys?" Ruby asked, turning her attention to her unresponsive teammates.   
She looked up to find them watching her, grinning over some childish collaboration. Blake had her scroll's camera focused on her.   
"Wait... Seriously?" Ruby asked.   
Weiss swept her arm in a grand "go on..." Motion.   
"Fine, you dorks. Let's get this over with."   
Ruby stomped over to the door, throwing it open to reveal her destiny. 

Standing before her was Pyrrha Nikos, in her hands a singular rose.   
"Hello, Ruby!" Pyrrha said with a smile.    
"I was just dropping this off for Blake." She said, extending the rose. "She said you guys needed it for something. Here you go!"   
Pyrrha smiled, holding the rose out to Ruby, who was suddenly a lot less confident about her loser's prize. Between the pressure of the tall, beautiful girl handing her a rose and her eager teammates snickering behind her, Ruby was too flustered to think straight. She had to rely on instinct, and her instincts told her there was only one thing to do. She slammed the door as quickly as she could, separating her from the source of her distress. Her instincts had failed her. She spun around to her cackling teammates, her face burning bright.   
"Blake!" She cried. "You set me up!"   
Blake only shrugged, her camera remaining focused on Ruby.   
"A deal is a deal, right Ruby?" Weiss taunted.   
"You're a deal!" Ruby cried.   
"Don't keep the lady waiting, Ruby." Yang said. "It's very rude."   
"Fine!" Ruby yelled, her voice wavering.   
She spun back around an threw the door open, revealing a rather uncertain Pyrrha. Ruby stepped forward, rising up onto the tips of her toes, taking hold of Pyrrha's forearms for balance. She planted a short, sweet kiss squarely on her lips. Pyrrha, who was growing more confused by the moment, stood statue still, eyes wide. While she was still stunned, Ruby swiped the rose from her hands, backing through the door.   
"Sorry! Thank you! Bye!" Ruby cried, slamming the door once more.   
"Y-you're welcome." Pyrrha called through the door, still not sure what had just transpired.   
She returned back to her own room, deciding that Ruby must just have been _very_ grateful for the flower. 

"I hate you guys!" Ruby yelled.   
She leaned her back against the closed door, sliding down into a puddle of self pity. Her teammates were caught in fits of laughter. Yang was doubled over on the floor, arms crossed over her stomach as she howled hopelessly. Weiss shoulders hitched up and down, her hand clasped tightly over her mouth. Blake grinned from behind her scroll, that mighty tool of evil.   
"Holy shit, Blake..." Yang struggled to sputter from her place on the floor. "That was brilliant! Top notch work."   
"I do my best. Someone should explain everything to Pyrrha though."   
"I suppose so." Weiss said, having only just recovered from her laughter. "How about it Ruby? Could you run by and talk to Pyrrha for us?"   
Ruby intended to give a stinging retort, but instead she just shouted a single, sustained note, sounding somewhat like a disgruntled cat.   
"Fine then." Weiss conceded, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'll let her know,   
"You were right, Ruby." said Yang. "This really was a great way to improve our team togetherness."   
"It was nice to spend some time together." Blake added.   
"Agreed." Said Weiss Schnee, Undisputed Master of Game Night as she walked to the exit.  "I can’t wait for next week."   
"Next week?" Ruby whimpered, sliding across the floor as the opening door pushed her.   
Ruby was beginning to have serious doubts about the pursuit of team bonding. 

Weiss closed the door, shutting in Ruby's miserable groans behind her. An involuntary chuckle escaped her lips, almost sending her back into fits of laughter, but she suppressed the urge. She felt a little bad for doing that to Ruby, but probably not as bad as she should. It was just too funny to see her so flustered. Blake had been brilliant to call in Pyrrha. Knowing Ruby, she would have enjoyed carrying out the deed in most cases, but it was different with Pyrrha. She was tall and strong and beautiful, not to mention a top class fighter. Brilliant too, if Beacon's tests were any measure. And by definition, they were. How could anyone not be intimidated by her to some extent, let alone give her a kiss without losing their composition. She was so outside of anyone's league. She was inspirational and driven and tall. But hadn't she already said tall? 

Weiss came back to her senses and realized she had been standing outside team JNPR's door for sometime. She brought her attention back to the moment at rapped at the door. Almost immediately it was thrown open, revealing Nora, who was eyeing her warily. Before Weiss had the chance to speak, Nora interjected.   
"What are you guys doing with the rose?"   
"I beg your pardon?"   
"The rose! Ren's rose! What are you doing with it?"   
"Well... I don't know. Last I saw it, Ruby had it."   
"You guys should be careful with it. Ren grows them himself you know."   
"Nora, I told you it's fine." Ren called from deeper in the room.   
"I know, but you have so few! And they're really special. Like if you give them to someone it's really special. And I've always loved roses, so I just want to make sure your hard work doesn't go to waste. And that you save some for really important things."   
"What important thing could I possibly have to do with a rose?"   
"I don't know, but that's a great question. You should really think on that."   
"Anyways!" Weiss managed to interject. "I just wanted to talk to Pyrrha for a moment, if that's okay."   
"Oh, sure. Pyrrha! Weiss for you!"   
Weiss heard the tap of boots ring out from within the door-obscured portion of the room. Even she felt a little nervous about talking to Pyrrha, but that was probably normal. Who wouldn't?   
"Hello again!" Pyrrha said with a wave as she came into view.   
She moved as though she intended to replace Nora in the doorway, but Nora held her ground, oblivious of her interference in the conversation. Pyrrha instead settled behind her, easily able to communicate over her much smaller teammate. 

"I just wanted to apologize and explain Ruby's earlier behavior. You see, there was a contest between us, the team that is, and Ruby lost, so as a penalty, she had to give a kiss to the first person she saw. I know it's very childish but it did seem fitting at the time and it did have the desired effect." Weiss could feel herself starting to ramble, but she couldn't manage to catch her words.   
"I also don't mean to suggest that kissing you should be considered a penalty! It was just meant to be awkward. It was Blake's plan to call you over in order to trap Ruby. In fact, she did it without consulting any of us! The point is I'm very sorry for dragging you into our games like this and I hope you take no offense, though I understand if you do and am more than willing to make amends."   
Pyrrha just managed to keep up with Weiss narrative, which was growing slowly more frantic.   
"Oh no! No need to apologize! I must admit I was quite confused at the time, but it makes much more sense now."   
"Oh, it really is silly isn't it?" Weiss groaned.   
"Yes, it is." Pyrrha chuckled. "But I wouldn't say that's a bad thing."   
"You're really sure you don't mind?"   
"Not at all! It was my pleasure, I suppose."   
"R...right. I guess I should get back to my team now. Thank you for your understanding."   
"Of course! Thank you for your concern." 

They waved farewell as Weiss reentered her team's room, releasing Ruby's pained howls in a burst as the door opened and shut.   
"So..." Said Nora, who had remained unmoving throughout the conversation. "You kissed the red one?"   
"Umm, yes. But it was just a..."   
"All because you gave her a rose, huh?" Nora continued, a little louder now. "I guess that's the power of the flower. It's a great symbolic gesture."   
"Well, yes. But..."   
"Gotta really think about who you're going to give a rose to. It could really be a meaningful moment. Don't want to miss your opportunity."   
Pyrrha felt confident that Nora was no longer speaking to her at all. 

"Everything good with Pyrrha?" Yang asked.   
"Oh yes. She was very understanding and good natured. I think she might actually be rather fun loving."   
"Go figure." Yang said absently, turning her attention back to Blake's scroll, which was reviewing it's new footage.   
"I know! Everyone knows she's and excellent fighter and student, but she's also just lovely to talk to. Very friendly."   
"Yeah?" Yang said, her tone more interested.   
She exchanged a glance with Blake, confirming that it was not just her and Weiss did indeed seem to have her head in the clouds.   
"It's not often you meet someone so well rounded. In my experience with the students here, for every talent you can expect a glaring flaw to go with it."   
"Yeah. But not her, huh?" Yang said in a soft voice, hoping to goad Weiss forward without reminding her she was talking out loud.   
"Exactly! She really is the perfect example of what a student of Beacon should strive to be!"   
"And she's nice."   
"I legitimately have never met anyone so friendly. She has never had anything bad to say about anyone."   
"And she's hot."   
"What?"   
"Hmm?" Yang said, feigning ignorance.    
She had flown to close to the sun with that last one.   
"Wait a minute, what are you getting at?" Weiss demanded.   
"Nothing! What are you talking about!"   
"Don't play dumb! I know you're trying to mess with me somehow!"   
"That is ridiculous! I would never mess with you. And I would never, ever do something like, I dunno, suggest that you're super gay for the girl across the hall."   
"What!" Weiss nearly screeched. "How dare you..."   
The remainder of the sentence was reduced to stutters.   
"Hey! I can't blame you, ice queen. Good pick."   
"I'll have you know..."   
"She does seem very nice." Blake added.   
"That doesn't mean..."   
"Weiss..." Ruby groaned from the floor. "In case you're curious, she has very soft lips."   
"Shut up!" Weiss cried, louder than she ever had, and she had many times.   
They obliged, and a heavy silence hung in the air.   
 

"Really?" Weiss asked, sentencing herself with a single word to a weekend of merciless jeering at the hands of her teammates. 


End file.
